How many times ?
by Victoiree
Summary: Comment peut-on avoir aussi mal et continuer à être en vie ? Comment peut-il y avoir autant de douleur en moi sans que cela ne m'empêche de respirer ? Cette fiction a été transformée en OS !


**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE : **Suite à l'aimable review d'Aurélie, je tiens à apporter une précision à mon "update affreusement racoleur". Si tu avais suivi le parcours de cette OS, tu aurais compris qu'il était devenu une fiction avec trois chapitres à son actif -les reviews postées précédemment te le confirmeront- avant que je ne décide finalement d'en refaire un OS. J'ai donc supprimé mes deux derniers chapitres, ajouté des passages à mon premier, indiqué que cette histoire était complète et, par ce biais, informé mes lecteurs qu'ils ne pouvaient plus espérer de suite. Mon objectif n'était aucunement d'avoir des reviews supplémentaires, et encore moins des accusatrices comme la tienne !

Je profite de cette note d'auteure pour ajouter que je n'abandonne pas l'écriture d'"Il manque un temps à ma vie". Sachez juste que , comme la majorité des étudiants, je serai bientôt en plein partiels et que je ne reprendrai l'écriture de ma fiction qu'une fois mes examens passés.

Bien à vous,

Victoire.

* * *

**Titre :** How many times ?

**Auteure :** Victoire (xinfra—redx)

**Pairing :** Harry Potter/Severus Rogue

**Rating :** MA –description explicite de relations sexuelles entre deux hommes.

**Warning :** AU-HBP et AU-DH, Chan 16-18, MPreg et mort d'un des personnages principaux.

**Résumé :** « Comment peut-on avoir aussi mal et continuer à être en vie ? Comment peut-il y avoir autant de douleur en moi sans que cela ne m'empêche de respirer ? »

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il est la propriété de JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., et de toutes les autres firmes impliquées dans cette grande aventure.

**Note de l'auteure : **Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Je suis fière de vous présenter mon nouveau bijou. Je sais que j'ai déjà une fiction en cours mais cette histoire s'est infiltrée dans mon esprit sans que je ne sache vraiment comment et elle m'obsédait tant que j'ai été obligée de la coucher sur papier pour m'en libérer. Je sais, ça fait un peu drama-queen, mais c'est ce que je suis dans le fond ;)

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse à votre lecture. En attendant vos avis/impressions avec impatience,

Victoire.

* * *

Un soleil fier luisait avec force dans le ciel bleu azur, ses rayons vifs transperçant résolument la surface miroitante du Grand Lac. En cette fin de mois de juillet, le parc de Poudlard était désert de son flot incessant d'élèves. Seule une poignée d'individus était visible au loin, s'ébrouant bruyamment auprès du point d'eau béni en de pareilles chaleurs.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Harry ; il secoua la tête, désemparé. Le thermomètre avait beau afficher héroïquement plus de trente degrés, il ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer depuis qu'il était arrivé dans l'enceinte du château. _Quelle idée aussi de revenir ici !_

Adossé au tronc d'un saule pleureur et caché à la vue de tous, il jeta un regard agacé à l'encontre de la jeune femme rousse qui venait de pénétrer dans l'eau en se dandinant, l'air extatique. Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent plus nettement lorsque Ginny s'engagea dans une bataille d'eau avec son frère. La rouquine réussissait toujours à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait ! En tant que cadette et fille unique de la famille Weasley, elle avait appris dès son plus jeune âge à jouer de ses atours et il fallait reconnaître que la manipulation était un art dans lequel elle excellait. Aussi, lorsqu'elle avait décidé au pied levé de venir rendre visite à son frère et à sa belle-soeur, jeune membre du corps professoral de Poudlard, Harry s'était vu contraint de la suivre. Oh, il ne fallait pas s'y méprendre, il lui avait opposé beaucoup de résistance. Mais à force de cris, de larmes et de sanglots, la jeune femme avait fini par convaincre son mari qu'une « petite parenthèse Poudlard » ferait le plus grand bien à toute leur famille : il n'y avait eu qu'à observer leur fille s'écrier de joie à l'annonce de la nouvelle. A y regarder à deux fois, celle-ci n'avait cependant plus eu l'air aussi ravi à la fin de leur dispute et, se maudissant d'avoir crié si fort en présence d'Aure, Harry s'était mordu l'intérieur des joues avant de monter préparer un sac d'affaires pour la fillette, cachant péniblement un sentiment de rage mal contenue.

Harry savait qu'il se montrait cruellement injuste envers Ginny : la jeune femme était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et ses hormones lui jouaient de vilains tours. Elle était une épouse profondément aimante et elle avait accepté sa fille dans sa vie comme s'il avait s'agit de la sienne. Elle était tout ce dont il aurait dû rêver. Cependant, se retrouver dans l'enceinte de Poudlard était une épreuve si difficile à ses yeux qu'il avait perdu tout sens critique.

Observer son enfant batifoler en compagnie des jumeaux de Ron et Hermione, ses cheveux flamboyant voletant au rythme de sa course effrénée, fit se serrer violemment le cœur du brun. Aure lui faisait tellement penser à son père que c'en était effrayant ! Tout, dans son visage, le reflétait : ses yeux, d'un noir si profond qu'on avait l'impression de pouvoir s'y noyer si on les fixait trop longtemps. Son teint de porcelaine, peu commun, qui lui donnait un air tellement aristocratique. Son nez, légèrement busqué, qui conférait une force de caractère si remarquable à sa jolie frimousse.

Submergé par une vague de regrets à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu être –de ce qui aurait _dû_ être– Harry éclata en sanglots. Les larmes se mirent à rouler librement sur son visages, violentes et amères. La vie avait été déjà tellement injuste avec lui, et il avait déjà tellement perdu ! Pourquoi, alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à reconstruire son bonheur, avait-il fallu que le sort s'acharne sur lui ? Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité et il lança un charme d'isolement afin de ne pas alerter ses amis par les halètements douloureux qui s'échappaient de sa poitrine.

« Toujours friand à l'idée de porter votre cœur en bandoulière à ce que je vois, Monsieur Potter. »

Harry sursauta. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix de velours, mais il pivota quand même la tête, plongeant son regard dans les onyx de son ancien Professeur de Potion.

« Bonjour, Severus, dit Harry en essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main, brusquement rasséréné.

_ Qu'est-ce qui amène le célèbre Harry Potter, Sauveur incontesté de l'Humanité, à s'isoler sous un vieil arbre six fois centenaire alors que ses amis s'ébrouent vulgairement dans l'eau ? »

Le brun sourit doucement, amusé par le ton sarcastique de l'homme qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Lorsque ses cours d'Occlumencie avaient repris au début de sa sixième année, Harry avait rapidement appris que les sarcasmes du Maitre des Potions pouvaient être hilarants s'ils n'étaient pas dirigés à son encontre. Ce qui, étrangement, était devenu monnaie courante au fil de ses leçons particulières. Peut-être le fait qu'Harry ait tant souffert après la mort son parrain avait assagi l'enseignant, ou bien, voir le Gryffondor travailler avec autant d'application lui avait montré qu'il pouvait être autre chose que le digne fils de James Potter. Dans tous les cas, un respect mutuel s'était instauré entre les deux hommes et, peu à peu, ils avaient appris à se découvrir et à s'apprécier.

« A moi aussi tu m'as manqué, souffla le brun en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du Serpentard. »

Ils restèrent ainsi assis pendant un long moment, savourant le bonheur de se retrouver l'espace d'un instant de plénitude à l'abri des regards inquisiteurs. La main d'Harry était posée sur la poitrine de Severus, juste au-dessus de l'endroit où son cœur était censé battre, et le Gryffondor commença inconsciemment à marquer le rythme des tambourinements de l'organe avec son index, apaisé par ce geste qui lui était autrefois si familier.

« Elle est belle, tu ne trouves pas ? finit par dire Harry d'une voix rauque, le regard tourné vers la frimousse rousse qui riait aux éclats. Elle n'a pas eu l'occasion de grandir à tes côtés et il y a pourtant tellement de toi en elle que c'en ai flippant. Quand je la vois froncer les sourcils à un problème, l'air si grave que je me demande si j'ai bien à faire à une petite fille … ça me fait tellement mal que je suis obligé de m'éloigner d'elle, acheva-t-il, des trémolos dans la voix. »

Severus inspira profondément avant d'enfouir la tête de son ancien élève dans son cou. Il caressa tendrement les mèches noir de jais qui ornaient son crâne, les ébouriffant un peu plus qu'elles ne l'étaient à l'ordinaire.

« Alors… Comment cela se passe-t-il avec Ginevra ? s'enquit l'homme après s'être éclaircit la gorge. Si je ne m'abuse, vous êtes mariés depuis près d'un an à présent ?

_Aussi bien que possible étant donné les…circonstances, répondit Harry, une énorme boule coincée dans la gorge tandis qu'une vague de culpabilité le submergeait à nouveau. Elle a accueilli Aure à bras ouverts. Elle continue à croire que je l'ai eu avec une moldue, comme tu m'avais incité à le faire si jamais… »

Le brun ferma les yeux avec force, maintenant à distance un flot de larmes dévastatrices. Il haleta, la poitrine oppressée et il ne parvint à se décrisper que lorsque Severus raffermit son emprise sur lui. Ce dernier déposa un baiser sur le front du Rouge et Or et huma le parfum de ses cheveux comme il aimait si souvent à le faire auparavant au coin du feu.

« Elle a tellement… grandi, lâcha le plus vieux au bout d'un moment.

_Elle a eu quatre ans le mois dernier.

_Quatre ans ? Déjà ? s'exclama Severus, les yeux écarquillés. Le temps passe tellement vite ! »

Le Gryffondor acquiesça, l'air distrait. Sa fille avait beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait vue son père, c'était certain. Aure avait à peine sept mois lorsque Severus avait été appelé au pied levé pour accomplir une mission de l'Ordre. On lui avait dit que, bien que Voldemort avait été anéanti, il devait reprendre son statut d'espion afin d'infiltrer un réseau de Mangemorts survivants qui souhaitaient rétablir la Terreur. Le choc de l'annonce passé, le Serpentard s'était résolu à se réengager dans le combat. Harry avait eu beau le supplier de ne pas les abandonner, il n'avait pas flanché : accéder au repos lui était impossible tant qu'il ne savait pas sa famille hors de danger. Il _devait_ débarrasser ces pourritures de rescapés de la surface de la Terre et ensuite ils pourraient vivre heureux. Et qui savait, ils auraient peut-être même un deuxième enfant si le Gryffondor était partant pour neuf nouveaux mois de nausées, d'envies étranges, de coups de pieds lancés contre sa vessie et de pulsions sexuelles en tous genres !

« Elle est très intelligente, annonça le brun après avoir difficilement rompu le fil de ses pensées. Hermione est persuadée qu'elle sera aussi brillante que toi. Ça me fait du bien de savoir qu'au moins une personne sait qui sont les vrais parents d'Aure. Quant à McGo, elle est toujours épatée par la petite et elle se demande comment elle peut-être aussi passionnée par les Potions à un si jeune âge, finit-il en souriant contre la peau de l'homme qu'il aimait tant.

_Ah, on ne peut pas éveiller les soupçons de cette saleté de chat, n'est-ce pas ? plaisanta l'homme au nez crochu. »

Harry gratifia Severus d'une légère tape sur les mains avant de laisser échapper un éclat rire. Il serra les robes du Serpentard entre ses doigts et se repositionna plus confortablement contre sa poitrine. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi apaisé !

« Est-ce qu'elle saura ? demanda brusquement le plus vieux, le ton subitement dur.

_Severus…

_Est-ce qu'elle saura, Harry ? Est-ce que tu lui raconteras son histoire ? Est-ce qu'elle saura qu'elle a un autre père ?

_Oui, murmura le brun en hochant frénétiquement la tête, les yeux embués par les larmes. Oui, elle saura. Quand elle sera en âge de comprendre, je lui expliquerai tout.

_Tout, quoi ? Que tu baisais avec un Mangemort ? gronda le Maître des Potions d'un air sinistre.

_Un ex-Mangemort, riposta Harry avec force, le regard brillant. Et je ne baisais pas, Sev. J'étais –je suis– amoureux de toi. Je n'ai aucune honte à le dire. Je… je te jure qu'elle le saura. J'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois avec nous, que tu l'élèves à mes côtés, souffla le brun après quelques instants. Tu me manques tellement, Severus ! »

La gorge du jeune homme se serra et des larmes se mirent à dévaler le long ses joues, s'écoulant jusque dans son cou. Il secoua la tête en signe d'impuissance. Il arrivait à supporter l'absence de Severus quand celui-ci n'était pas là, même si c'était très difficile. Cependant, à chaque fois que l'espion refaisait son apparition et que l'horreur de la situation le refrappait, il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur à même la poitrine, laissant derrière lui un trou béant et incicatrisable.

« Oh mon dieu, tu me manques tellement ! haleta Harry alors que Severus traçait des cercles concentriques sur son dos. »

Avide de contact, le brun se jeta au cou du Serpentard et il l'embrassa avec force, lui communiquant tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Les deux hommes échangèrent un long baiser, brûlant et passionné qui, au plus grand regret du Survivant, fut subitement brisé par Severus, qui se recula pour le fixer un long moment, l'air assombri.

« A moi aussi tu me manques, gamin, souffla-t-il, en baissant les yeux.

_Je ne te permets pas, sale bâtard graisseux, riposta Harry à travers ses larmes, vaguement amusé par ce petit jeu qui lui revenait à l'esprit. Sev, reprit-il, le ton soudain plus grave, si je te manque aussi, alors pourquoi ne reviendrais-tu pas vivre à la maison, avec nous ?

_Parce que c'est impossible, mon ange. Tu as Ginny et il y a ce bébé qui arrive… »

Harry ne pipa mot, bien qu'étonné à l'idée que Severus soit au courant de la grossesse de la jeune femme. Il ne lui en avait pourtant pas parlé, n'est-ce pas ? Pas qu'il ait éprouvé une quelconque honte à l'idée de la révéler au Serpentard. Seulement, ça avait si peu d'importance à ses yeux ! Il y avait des moments où il se fustigeait pour son comportement détestable. Ginny était merveilleuse et il s'apprêtait à avoir un bébé avec elle. Il fallait être en monstre pour penser de telles insanités ! Mais il y avait d'autres moments, comme celui-ci, où il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter la voix de son cœur et de ses sentiments.

« Je me fiche de Ginny, Sev ! Elle n'est pas toi et elle ne te remplacera jamais. Je… je peux régler la situation maintenant si tu le souhaites, ajouta le brun en se levant en hâte, se défaisant à contre cœur de l'étreinte chaleureuse de l'espion. Je lui expliquerai tout et elle comprendra. Et si elle ne comprend pas, ce sera pareil ! Tout ce qui compte c'est que nous soyons réunis, n'est-ce pas ? s'anima-t-il, l'air soudain fébrile. Que l'on forme à nouveau une famille.

_Harry, arrête, souffla le Maître des Potions en secouant tristement la tête. Ça ne nous mènera nulle part, et tu le sais très bien. Je sais que c'est difficile à accepter, mais crois-moi, ça l'est encore plus pour moi de devoir te le répéter à chaque fois que l'on se voit. Notre histoire est terminée.

_Non, Severus, se récria le Gryffondor, agité. Je t'aime et… et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi !

_Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'amour que je te porte. J'ai beau t'aimer comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne, j'ai beau avoir l'impression que mon cœur va exploser tellement il brûle d'amour pour toi, notre histoire d'amour est une histoire sans lendemains, parce que…

_Tais-toi, gronda Harry, les yeux flamboyants soudain de rage, une once de panique miroitant au fond de ses iris. Tais-toi ! Ne dis rien !

_...parce que je suis mort depuis presque quatre ans, Harry, acheva le Serpentard, sourd à la demande du Survivant. »

Le brun secoua violemment la tête de gauche à droite, refusant de se résigner à cette terrible tragédie. Severus était en mission pour l'Ordre, il était venu lui rendre une visite surprise comme il lui arrivait parfois de le faire et, d'ici quelques mois, ces pourritures de Mangemorts seraient jetés à Azkaban afin que l'espion puisse retourner vivre avec sa famille.

Severus. Allait. Revenir.

Il le fallait !

« Tu… tu ne peux pas être mort, hurla le Gryffondor, les yeux révulsés. Si tu étais mort, je ne pourrais pas te toucher, je ne pourrais pas te sentir…

_A moins que ton inconscient ne se retourne contre toi et essaie de te faire croire ce que ta raison sait être un mensonge, l'interrompit le Serpentard d'une voix posée. La première fois que tu m'as fait apparaître, ta main est passée à travers moi : tu as tout de suite conclu que j'étais une sorte de fantôme. La seconde fois, tu es parvenu à me donner un corps matériel, mais je ne réagissais pas comme tu étais habitué à ce que je le fasse par le passé. Si bien qu'au fur et à mesure de nos rencontres, tu me donnes de plus en plus de profondeur et tu corriges mes « défauts » en puisant dans tes souvenirs. Tu empêche ton esprit de voir la vérité. Celle qui dit que je suis mort. »

Harry eut un mouvement de recul. Etourdi par l'annonce de Severus –mais était-ce bien Severus au final ?– il manqua de défaillir. Il… il créait un Severus de toutes pièces ? Parce que son Severus était mort ?

Pris d'un violent haut le cœur, le brun plaqua sa main contre sa bouche afin de se retenir de vomir. Peu à peu, des bribes de souvenirs lui revinrent en tête.

_Le départ de Severus un matin de janvier 2000. Il promet à Harry d'être de retour à la fin du mois de mars pour leur anniversaire de mariage : après tout, ces Mangemorts ne sont que les sous fifres de feu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils devraient être maîtrisés assez rapidement._

_Les lettres de Severus, au moins un jour sur deux. La mission est plus périlleuse qu'il ne le croyait, mais avec Shacklebolt et Williamson en couverture, cela ne devrait plus être qu'une question de temps._

_Une semaine sans nouvelles. Puis deux. Puis trois. Une inquiétude sans nom s'empare d'Harry : Severus doit avoir de sérieux ennuis pour ne pas pouvoir lui écrire._

_Un bruit sourd de Transplannage dans le fond du jardin. Harry regarde machinalement son calendrier, bien que la date soit gravée dans son esprit. Demain, cela fera un an que Severus et lui seront mariés. Le Gryffondor court ouvrir la porte, fébrile à l'idée de retrouver l'étreinte protectrice de son mari. Il se stoppe net lorsqu'il aperçoit Kingsley au pas de la porte. Severus est mort en mission pour l'Ordre. Il a fait preuve de courage et de loyauté. Il sera décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe, à titre posthume. C'était un soldat valeureux. Harry s'écroule au sol, sourd aux paroles élogieuses de l'Auror. Il se tord sur le carrelage froid de leur hall d'entrée, pris de violentes crampes au ventre. Il éclate en sanglots lorsqu'il voit un filet rouge sang s'écouler entre ses cuisses._

« Tu… Je deviens fou ? demanda Harry en secouant la tête, voulant chasser ces horribles images de son esprit.

_Je ne sais pas, mon ange, souffla Severus d'une voix tendre en effleurant la joue du brun. Est-ce que refuser d'accepter ma mort fait de toi un fou ? Je n'en suis pas sûr. Je dois y aller à présent.

_Non, gronda le Gryffondor en s'emparant du poignet de son mari, ne me laisse pas. Je ne suis rien sans toi, ne me laisse pas. Je t'en supplie, même si ça veut dire que je deviens taré, ne me laisse pas !

_Au revoir, Harry, murmura le Serpentard en s'éloignant du brun, hermétique à ses suppliques.»

Harry se mit à trembler violemment, le corps secoués de convulsions. Il s'écroula à terre, suppliant Severus de revenir le voir, de revenir le chercher et de l'emmener avec lui. Laissant échapper des hurlements de douleur, il entoura son corps frêle de ses bras et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Comment une personne aussi vide pouvait-elle continuer à avancer, comme si tout allait bien ? Son cœur était tellement démoli qu'il se demandait si la mort ne pouvait pas être une meilleure alternative à l'enfer qu'était devenue sa vie, celle où des démons ravageaient inlassablement son âme et, peu importait ce qu'ils laissaient d'intact en lui, c'était ce avec quoi il était censé essayer de survivre, comme s'il était une personne complète.

Harry était encore plongé dans ses pensées funestes lorsqu'une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Il sursauta violemment, effarouché par ce contact humain si soudain, et il leva lentement ses yeux humides vers la personne qui lui faisait face. Hermione l'observait avec attention, ses prunelles chocolat emplies de gravité. Elle se baissa lentement vers lui, ne voulant pas l'effrayer et, après avoir saisi son menton entre ses mains, elle l'attira tout contre elle. Harry s'agrippa à sa meilleure amie comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il enfouit son visage dans ses boucles brunes, déversant un flot de larmes douloureuses. Severus lui manquait tellement !

Après quelques minutes, la brunette se détacha doucement du Gryffondor. Elle se pinça les lèvres, l'air soucieux, et elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de commencer à parler :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Harry ? »

Le Survivant secoua la tête, la main plaquée contre la bouche. Une fois sa nausée maîtrisée, il inspira profondément et dit dans un souffle :

« J'ai revu Severus. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, abasourdie. Le choc de la nouvelle passé, elle secoua la tête, l'air désespéré.

« Harry, c'est impossible. Severus est…

_Mort, je sais, l'interrompit le brun avec ressentiment. Je sais que c'est impossible, Hermione, mais il n'empêche que je l'ai revu. C'était comme s'il ne m'avait jamais quitté. Je pouvais le toucher, je pouvais le sentir et… Et je crois que je deviens fou, laissa-t-il échapper dans un rire qui sonnait incroyablement faux. »

Hermione refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler le long de ses joues avant de prendre les mains de son ami entre les siennes. Elle se mit à tracer des cercles apaisants sur ses paumes. Résolument silencieuse, elle attendit que le Gryffondor lui dise ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

« Je comprends à présent, chuchota Harry en rivant ses grands yeux verts à ceux de sa meilleure amie. Je comprends ce que tu m'as dit. Lorsque je t'ai demandé si tes parents te manquaient à la fin de la Guerre, tu m'as dit 'tous les jours de ma vie'. Hermione, comment peut-on avoir aussi mal et continuer à être en vie ? Comment peut-il y avoir autant de douleur en moi sans que cela ne m'empêche de respirer ? »

Touchée par la douleur poignante du Gryffondor, la brunette prit son visage entre ses mains.

« J'ai conscience que ce que tu vis est extrêmement difficile, Harry, mais tu dois te battre, dit la jeune femme avec force. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le au moins pour ta fille. Pour votre fille. Elle a besoin de toi !

_Et moi j'ai besoin de Sev !

_Harry…

_Tu… tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point c'est dur, s'exclama le sorcier en s'extirpant brusquement de l'étreinte de son alliée de toujours. Je vis avec Aure tous les jours. J'aime ma fille, énormément, mais la voir évoluer me rappelle en permanence ce que j'ai perdu. Ce qu'on a perdu. Mon bébé aurait dû connaitre son papa. Elle aurait dû grandir à ses côtés. Apprendre de lui tout ce qu'il avait à lui apprendre pour devenir une pro des Potions. Se faire câliner quand elle faisait des cauchemars et se faire gronder quand elle volait trop haut sur son balai. Voire ses petits amis se faire sermonner sous prétexte que son père ne voulait que son bonheur. Severus aurait été un père formidable, Hermione, et Aure aurait été beaucoup plus heureuse avec lui qu'elle ne l'est avec Ginny. »

Hermione se passa la main sur le visage, déchirée entre l'envie de prendre la défense de son adorable belle-sœur et celle de donner raison à son meilleur ami.

Quand, quatre ans auparavant, elle avait découvert la grossesse d'Harry, celui-ci lui avait fait promettre de n'en parler à personne. Le Gryffondor suivait sa septième et dernière année d'étude à Poudlard, et une révélation si scandaleuse aurait probablement faire perdre son poste d'enseignant au Maitre des Potions. Au premier abord, la brunette avait été indécise : les relations enseignant / étudiant étaient prohibées par le règlement de l'école et, si elle s'en tenait à l'historique des rapports houleux entre les deux hommes, Rogue avait probablement lancé un sortilège de confusion au Rouge et Or. Cependant, au fil du temps, elle avait réalisé que l'espion était totalement fou d'amour pour le Survivant et que cet amour était réciproque. Hermione avait eu la chance d'assister, en compagnie de Remus, au mariage du couple en comité réduit. A la naissance d'Eileen, elle avait été nommée marraine. La fierté qui avait brillé au fond des onyx de son ancien professeur lorsqu'il lui avait déposé le bébé entre les bras avait fini de la convaincre de la véracité des sentiments qu'il portait à son meilleur ami. Ils étaient tout simplement faits l'un pour l'autre.

«Je… je me souviens à présent, bredouilla subitement le Gryffondor, tirant sa meilleure amie de ses considération. A chaque fois que je revois Sev, tu me jettes un sort d'Oubli, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, désemparée. Ce « léger » détail était loin d'être à son goût, mais à chaque fois que son mari lui réapparaissait, le brun se trouvait dans un état de détresse quasi impossible à surmonter. Parfois, la jeune femme se disait que c'était soit l'oubli, soit la mort. Le choix de l'oubli lui paraissait grandement préférable à celui de la mort, aussi égoïste soit-il.

« Fais le à nouveau, s'exclama le Survivant avec animation. S'il te plaît. Je n'y arriverai pas sinon ! »

Résignée, Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de manifester son opposition à cette méthode il en était ainsi depuis plusieurs mois. Palabrer ne menait à rien, sinon à prolonger le sentiment d'agonie de son ami. D'un geste du poignet maitrisé, la jeune femme jeta un voile brumeux sur l'esprit du Survivant, espérant adoucir ses peines pour lui permettre de continuer à avancer aux côtés de ceux qui l'aimaient.

« Harry ? Co-comment te sens tu ? bégaya Hermione

_Je ne sais pas trop, je crois que je suis un peu étourdi, grommela le Gryffondor, les yeux légèrement vitreux. Allons rejoindre les autres. Je ne voudrais pas que tes fils noient Aure au cours d'une de leurs célèbres mésaventures, plaisanta-t-il misérablement. »

Hermione sourit tristement, le cœur serré à la vision d'Harry se dirigeant d'un pas lourd vers sa fille. Comme à chaque fois, ses talents de sorcières lui avaient permis de jeter un sortilège d'Oubli impeccable. Il lui arrivait parfois de souhaiter qu'elle soit moins douée. Elle n'aura ainsi pas à se fustiger d'avoir repoussé la guérison de celui qu'elle considérait comme son petit frère. Soupirant, elle pria pour faire preuve de plus de courage la fois prochaine. Car il y aurait une fois prochaine, elle en était certaine.

Severus se rappelait toujours à Harry, et cela, même sa grande magie n'y pouvait rien.

"Breathe me every time you close your eyes  
Taste me every time you cry  
This memory will fade away and die  
Just for today, breathe me and say goodbye"

[Placebo _ Happy you're gone]


End file.
